


the little giants brother

by poppypetts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Brothers, Happy, Multi, OC, Slow Burn, all the volley ball team, small romace, taro shin is oc of little giant, to lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: 10 years ago my mother and father divorced . my big brother was rip away from my shaking hands leaving behind a lone volley ball. since that day i promised to become the best . my name is kageyama tobio , and it time mine and my brother worlds join once more





	1. my brother

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not going to edit.. i'm dyslexic  
> i found a prompt and decided to write it . credit for the prompt go out to who made  
> but everything that happens in the story is mine hope you like it .  
> , poppy

10 years ago ,this -this day was by far one of the worst days of my life wind whipped around trees evilly like blades of grass as stone cold daggers scratched my skin failing one after another . bashing on concrete like bullets to a villain gun.

Almost as if the earth was crying out with me ,rivers of demands fell from my ocean blue eyes . hands clenched into my big brothers first volleyball jacket 

"taro p-please don't leave me " . i begged and pleaded un-wanting to aspect the pain of lose at just 5 years of age and especially not my best friend. i tried pushing my heels .breathing broken and throat torn. 

with pearling gray eyes my big brother turn to me the last creasing of my cheek ." don't worry tobio we'll meet again ,i'll find you ." he went to turn to leave me again but hesitated and turned " keep this volley ball for me ,we'll play again next time we meet , i promise ." even though his own tear i herd him load and clear Taro gently placed a kiss on my brow. 

i still remember the thousand fire ants dancing across my cheek followed by my father screech of being late because of a useless brat. ( didn't he love me anymore) 

and all too fast i felt hands dragging me back in to a warm embrace and soft cooing . i still hear as he left following my father . The slam of a car and he was gone. 

i new i should stay and seek comfort but petty angry built and i pushed away .I ran slipping and colliding before slamming my now lonely bedroom door shut like the slamming of the car that ran away .

a lone volley ball lay on my little bed ,it was my brothers .taro was teaching me how to play as i was still to young to join him. 

That night i shredded the name of shin tobio ,my fathers name from that day on i was none as kageyama tobio .defeating logic i new i should have stayed with my mum that day because little did i know that hug at the door was going to be one of my last .

like a hurricane in love with pain my mother hide and destroyed all and any prof that she was once a shin .

however one sparkling star of hope was a ratty old volleyball , i vowed to become the best to play against my big brother . I promise .

little did he know 9 years later a young boy looking for a place to in the world , would see a teen that would take his breathe away . A kid that could fly ,this player was called the little giant. also know as taro shin . and the young boy who's life he changed was 

hinata shoyo


	2. to hit a toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short btw im in collage so slow post , i try to post a least twice a month , love you guys poppy xoxo

frustration , so many question and people and things can course frustration. as of late i have gained a hate-rid towards people asking about my past , no i don't want to tell you about middle school and a rock of losers. I hope it clear I don't want to talk about it .

 

if you haven't already guest today i start high school ! karasuno high ,

wasn't my first school chose but it what i got, 4 maybe 5 years ago karasuno high was known to be one of the best volley ball schools going as far as to win nationals, however after the gradation of a 3rd year player , the once mighty crows fell pray. i heard its because they lost an amazing ace.

my brother always said an ace was his favorite player and that why i became a setter a perfect match.

This is my chance to bring the crows past there broken nest and to nationals once more.

like water in my parms the ball turned and traveled to my order . steadily practicing long ingrained technique . like a bucket of cold water the doors to the gym smacked open lifting my concentration. to reveal bight orange of a sunshine ace. A kid with an amazing spick but a rubbish team that would have never got him anywhere .

_one day , i will stand on the court longer then you.. i remember the Adrenalin when i thought i can't wait to see you try_

_" you "_

_" you"_

_" him "_

_" us "_

 

 


	3. 100 percent trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shit writing .

Anyone can tell you that fighting with another person is frowned upon in any setting so much to my dismay .

Having the door shut in our faces and the warning be friends or your not both getting on the team, well its not that much of a shook as we would like to believe.

it take a few days and running into each other a few more time before we have an idea .

A match , now stating it as such dose not really seem like worth worthy idea, but it all we can come up with other then be friends with an orange starfish of a human .

 

the 3'd year's however like the idea of game and all we have to do is win . we get tanaka and then my hope depletes just a little . but at lest i'm not placed with tsukishima , the brat would just be insults and the bean pole is quite mean.

 

time skip by  hinata 

HE HAD HIS EYES CLOSED . Hinata trusted me to get the ball were it need to be and he hit it spot on . My judgement may have been wrong maybe we can be friends . who know maybe we'll make an unstoppable team all i know is i need him on my team . Yes , he terrible at many thing but with a jump like that , we might have a chance 

 

Although his obsession with number 10 the little giant is worrying to say the lest but he's going some where and i want to be on his side of the court .

" oi, Hinata dumbass , race you to the gym"

" your on Kageyama " 

 

 

yeah i was wrong. 


End file.
